


Traveling Soldier

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд возвращается после миссии с Громовержцами и по какой-то причине отказывается снимать маску.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traveling Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085736) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Питер оторвался от своего кофе, когда на кухню, широко зевая, вошёл Уэйд. На нём была всё та же потрёпанная майка и забрызганные соусом боксеры, в которых он лёг вчера спать. Предполагалось, конечно, что Питер не должен был об этом знать, ведь Уэйд прокрался домой посреди ночи, стараясь не разбудить его, впрочем, не очень успешно. После трёх недель отсутствия он даже не удосужился сказать "привет". И что хуже всего, мужчина так и не снял маску; он уснул в ней и в ней же пришёл на завтрак. Сказать, что Питер был встревожен – значит ничего не сказать. 

\- Доброе утро, сладкий мой!- потягиваясь, весело поприветствовал его Уэйд.- Давно не виделись, а?* 

\- Ты не можешь носить это в доме,- выпалил Питер, указывая ложкой на маску Уэйда. Уилсон лишь хохотнул.

\- Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, ты мне не мамочка,- он потянулся за поцелуем, но Пит отстранился. - Какого чёрта, Питер?!

\- Я не буду ЭТО целовать.

От этих слов мужчина напрягся, и парень почувствовал, как он сверлит его взглядом.

\- В чём твоя проблема, Паркер?!

Питер закусил губу - ну конечно, естественно, это у него проблемы. И нет абсолютно ничего странного в том, чтобы носить эту чёртову маску дома! Это ведь ни какой-нибудь публичный дом или отель, где Уэйд может испытывать потребность скрываться.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чём дело,- ответил он.

\- Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

Питер сжал зубы. Он понимал, что играет с огнём – тон Уэйда был холодным и сухим, как если бы он разговаривал с посторонним – но Питер был зол. Не столько зол на Уэйда, сколько на себя, ведь если Уилсон не может обойтись без маски даже рядом с ним, после всего того времени, что они были вместе… неужели всё было напрасно?

Пит прикинул варианты. Было маловероятно, что мужчина просто забыл снять свою маску, с ним это больше не случалось. Паркер потратил много времени и усилий, чтобы убедиться, что Уэйд никогда не будет чувствовать себя неуютно или непривлекательно рядом с ним. Этот дом был местом, где они могли быть самими собой, ведь там они были вдвоём, и ничто больше не имело значения.

 

Что же парень должен был сказать? «Детка, пожалуйста, не надо всё усложнять»? Но это же не было просто каким-нибудь отказом сходить вместе на вечеринку. Маска Дэдпула была как стена, через которую не может перебраться даже Питер, и он потратил слишком много сил на то, чтобы разрушить эту стену, так что он не мог позволить Уэйду вновь её возвести. В общем, Питеру было необходимо что-то сказать.

Но прежде чем он это сделал, Уэйд схватил его за плечо и развернул его к себе лицом. Парень мог видеть линию его бровей, сердито сведённых вместе.

\- Это часть меня, Питер,- прошипел мужчина.- И ты можешь отрицать это сколько тебе угодно, играя во всю эту домашнюю хрень до самой твоей смерти, но, с маской или без, я остаюсь чудовищем!

Питер не был напуган. Он знал, что может с лёгкостью переубедить Уэйда, но он не мог сдержать дрожи. Это было больно, так больно слышать, как мужчина вновь себя так называет. 

\- Уэйд, это не так,- он запнулся, но, к счастью, голос не подвёл его. Пит положил свою руку поверх чужой.  
В этот раз отстранился Уэйд, и Питер почувствовал себя полным неудачником. Он был так наивен, думая, что больше не надо ничего делать, что… что он всё наладил. Он думал, что теперь-то всё будет в порядке. С тех пор как Уэйд присоединился к Громовержцам, казалось, что он нашёл своё место; будто он, наконец, стал тем героем, которым всегда хотел быть. И не важно, что думал Питер, важно было лишь то, что Уэйд гордился собой. Он всегда обеспечивал Пита последними слухами о других членах команды и с восторгом рассказывал о своих геройских поступках, и потешался над головой Сэмюэля. **Он казался…счастливым.

\- Уэйд, ты не чудовище,- снова попробовал Питер.- Ты герой…

\- Не смеши меня!- вскипел Уилсон.- Мы не герои. Мы убийцы.

\- Уэйд, что происходит? Это на тебя не похоже…

\- Что на меня не похоже? Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня? Даже я себя не знаю!

Питер вздрогнул, как от удара. Голос Уэйда был пропитан злобой и отвращением к самому себе, и он ранил Пита не хуже ножа. Мужчина фыркнул и облокотился о раковину, скрестив руки на груди. Питер медленно поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его, но Уилсон снова отстранился. 

\- Не трогай меня. Я отвратителен.

\- Вовсе нет,- прошептал юноша, нежно скользя рукой по его предплечью. 

На этот раз Уэйд не оттолкнул его, но его тело напряглось, и он начал медленно дышать через нос. Он позволил Питеру обвить руками его спину и пристроить подбородок на его плече.

\- Я собирался просто притвориться... Забудь… В конечном счёте… тебе было необходимо меня подтолкнуть, так ведь? Ты всегда меня подталкиваешь. Ты всегда стараешься помочь, всё исправить…но не в этот раз. Я не могу позволить тебе даже смотреть на меня. Только не после того, что мы натворили. Что я натворил.

Питер сглотнул и обнял его чуточку крепче. Он почувствовал, как Уэйда трясёт, и начал успокаивающе поглаживать того по спине.

\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, Уэйд.

\- Это был несчастный случай!- всхлипнул мужчина, обхватив Питера почти до хруста в костях. Но кости сейчас не волновали парня.

\- Я верю тебе. И я не буду тебя осуждать. Просто расскажи мне, малыш.

Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, и Пит закрыл глаза. Он знал, что услышит нечто ужасное, и что он должен быть готов. Он справится, что бы там ни случилось, он справится с этим. Потому что Уэйд не смог, Питер сделает это за него. И не важно, что это будет.

\- Они были всего лишь детьми, Питер…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> • *В оригинале используется «Eh», словечко, которое постоянно используется канадцами. Я не уверена, что Дэдпул Канадец, но автор придерживается этого мнения, и мне это нравится.  
> • ** вероятно имеется в виду Лидер – суперзлодей с действительно чуднОй головой. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лидер_(Marvel_Comics)


End file.
